


Be My Rebel Girl

by gaysexcult (Lalaen)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Roller Derby, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/gaysexcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since joining The Wheels of Freedom, Mikasa has been unable to keep her eyes off of the team's star jammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Rebel Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Rebel Girl by Bikini Kill (hence the title). Wanted to write some ass kicking derby lesbians, ended up writing it with a lot of my best friend's likes in mind because she is the greatest appreciator of the lesbians, even more so when sports are involved.

Mikasa wasn't exactly sure what she'd expected when Ymir told her she should join the roller derby team that she was on with her girlfriend. The Wheels of Freedom welcomed her with open arms, more than happy to take her on once they saw how fast she could skate, naming her the team's new favorite pivot and giving her the striped helmet cover to signify it. She'd been very wary about the whole thing. Armin and Eren had both encouraged her; the former saying it would be a good outlet for her aggression and the latter expressing his hopes that she would find a girlfriend. It was actually a lot of fun, and just as Ymir had promised, she felt accepted as one of the girls - no one really cared if she was a translady or not. 

She'd laughed at Eren's comment. After all, minus Ymir and Christa, there were only two other girls on the team. Sasha was both pretty and crude; which was a great combination in Mikasa's opinion. Annie, however. 

She was small and compact, with a stocky frame that Mikasa had come to understand was ideal in a jammer. She was all curves, her ample breasts barely restrained by her Nike sports bra. Her ass - well, it was impossible not to watch it as she skated past and into the lead - was phenomenal. It was common knowledge that roller derby butts were nice, but Annie's went above and beyond. She skated in a tiny black skater mini that never stayed down and preserved her modesty with a pair of equally black spanks that said 'hands off' across the back. Their sentiment made Mikasa feel more guilty than she'd like to admit, never missing an opportunity to remind her just how much she'd love to get her hands on that perfect ass. She wondered if Annie knew just how much the torn fishnet stockings and garters she wore flattered her thick, strong thighs. Her skates were massive and vintage, leather uppers with big old polymer wheels. They were comically huge and blocky compared to her, must weigh at least ten pounds each. Her mouth guard was a pink and white TapOut with fangs printed across the front. It was hot. She was hot. 

Today she had two blonde french braids sticking out from under her helmet. Sometimes she had a single one, or sported a side braid. She looked gorgeous either way. 

Ymir, indicated not only by her height but by her name on the back of her shirt - 'Panty DestroyHer' - slowed down a little to skate beside Mikasa for the cool down. "You're getting really good at this." She said with a toothy grin. "No wonder we all thought you'd be a good pivot, eh?" She elbowed Mikasa playfully in the side. 

"It always goes by fast," Mikasa said with a small and humble smile. "I'm happy you made me join."

"Thatta girl!" Ymir clapped her on the back so hard it could've sent a weaker girl flying. 

"Come on, ladies!" Petra Ral, the team's coach, called from the sidelines. "It's quitting time. We only had the rink until ten PM. I'll see you all for the game this Saturday, ok?"

Mikasa could have gone a lot longer, but unfortunately they get in trouble if they hang around. Sasha mumbled that she was hungry anyways as she glided through the gate ahead of Mikasa, smoothly switching to walking on the rubber stops on the toes of her skates. The back of her shirt said 'Hot Potato' which Mikasa never really understood. She hadn't heard Sasha talk about potatoes that she could remember, though the girl did love to eat. From what she'd gathered, the name stemmed from a joke made when Sasha had first joined. 

In the locker room, Mikasa stripped off her sweaty team shirt and sat down heavily on the bench next to Christa, who was loosening the rainbow laces on her white skates. She usually wore a tutu, but for practice she didn't bother with it. "Your hair always looks so nice, Annie!" She called cheerfully as the other blond unbuckled her helmet, revealing french braids that were still mostly intact, though frizzy. 

"Thanks," Annie grunted in that antisocial way of hers. "Bertholdt does it."

"He should do mine," Christa grinned, toeing off her skates. "Braids never look half so good when I do them."

Mikasa tried very hard not to stare as Annie stripped off her spanks to reveal a blue cotton thong. That butt in a thong was just too much. She had to tear her eyes away very quickly - the other girls might not care about her having a dick, but she'd rather not make it awkward and get a boner in the locker room. Fortunately, roller skates weren't the easiest to get in and out of, so they made a good distraction. 

Though Ymir offered to drop her off at her apartment building, she declined. It was only a ten minute walk home, and she wasn't very worried about getting harassed. Her skates were a little heavy, but she liked a nice walk. As she walked through the parking lot, she watched Annie climb on the back of an idling motorcycle, behind the same tall guy in a black full-face helmet that picked her up every time. She was still wearing her team shirt, obviously more worried about changing into jeans to ride on the back of a bike. As they pulled out of the lot, Mikasa could still read the back of the shirt - 'Maneater'.

Why did she have to want the one roller girl who turned out to be straight?

...

The other team's lead jammer, a curly-haired blond Mikasa was pretty sure was named Hitch, was fucking vicious. She'd already split Christa's lip, not that that was enough to keep the tiny girl down. She'd had blood smeared across her face for three jams now and hadn't bothered to clean it off with more than a cursory swipe of her wrist. 

Mikasa was pretty determined to take her out. She'd already put them behind almost a dozen points, and if they had any hope of winning; Annie would need an uninterrupted run at this jam to gain back some points. She flipped her scarf over her shoulder to keep it out of her way - she refused to take it off, even if it was a little inconvenient - and prepared to fuck a girl up. 

When the ref blew the whistle, Mikasa, Ymir and Sasha took off behind Christa, who was currently playing pivot. As soon as they hit the blocker line, Mikasa got ready to wreck Hitch. She glanced over her shoulder, thighs flexing as she powered forwards. Her arm jostled against Sasha's body and she knocked slightly against the other team's blocker, but she paid no mind; focusing entirely on moving her body over to be where Hitch would be in a split second. She was going to slam that girl with a nasty booty block even if it took them both out. 

Mikasa went head over heels, the next moments a jumble of blunt pain and shock and body parts. 

"Fuck!" Annie yelled, right next to her ear. Mikasa's stomach sank as she realized she'd clobbered the wrong girl, and she watched Hitch skate past her teammates. Dammit, she'd really fucked up. 

Though they fought hard to win points back, they never totally recovered to take the win. At the end of the last jam they were still down by three points. The girls were disappointed, but it was early enough in the season still that they had a good chance at making it to state finals even with the loss. 

Mikasa was the most subdued of all, unable to stop herself from feeling like the game's outcome was entirely her fault. Logically she knew it wasn't all up to her, but if her play had succeeded they might have actually won. She tried sadly not to sit there and blame herself, chin buried in her scarf. Christa and Ymir left first, after Mikasa refused Ymir's offer of a ride again. She really needed the walk right now. Hopefully it would help her cool off. Sasha wandered out with a wave, munching on a protein bar. 

It was just Mikasa and Annie. 

Even though she knew Annie was unattainable, she still ached knowing that the beautiful object of her affections was probably quite angry with her. Justifiably so. She felt it would be wrong of her not to say anything, but she waited until the other girl had turned her back to remove her shirt. 

"I apologize for my mistake tonight," she said quietly. "I know I cost us the game." She couldn't bear to look at Annie, so she stared at the floor; burying her face in the comforting fabric of her scarf up to her nose. 

There was no response, and Mikasa felt her stomach sink even more towards her feet. All she could hear was the near-silent padding of Annie's stockinged feet on the cold tile floor. Those very feet came into view, only inches from her own. The toenails were painted bright red. She knew she was expected to look up; and though she was a reserved girl she never backed down, so she looked right up into Annie's cold blue gaze. 

The girl was shirtless still, wearing only her sports bra - today it wasn't the Nike one, but an underarmor one with a batman logo. She had her hands planted on her hips, and her expression was unreadable. For a moment, they stared each other down; then still without a word, Annie turned and walked back to her locker. 

Mikasa felt her anger surge. She stood up and followed, not realizing until she'd already done it that she was looming over Annie, much more threatening than she'd meant to be. The tiny blonde stared up at her, looking no more intimidated than she had when she'd been the one standing over Mikasa. 

Suddenly, Mikasa found her face less than an inch from Annie's. When had she bent down? 

Those scowling lips were on hers. Their teeth clashed, their noses bumped. Annie's hand grabbed the back of her neck, scrambled for purchase, then formed a tight fist in her hair. There was a metallic thunk as the smaller girl's shoulders hit the locker behind her. Mikasa's brain ran on overdrive, incapable of processing what exactly was going on. She grabbed Annie's waist, feeling the muscle in her strong core that hid under a deceptive layer of softness. Annie's breasts crushed up against her, and their lips slid together and Mikasa was mildly aware of those red-painted toes scrabbling the floor as the blonde girl strained to get closer to her height. Before she knew it Mikasa had scooped Annie up in her arms and was pressing her mostly-bare back against the locker. Powerful legs came up fluidly, instinctively to wrap around Mikasa's hips, pressing that gorgeous ass against her dick. Mikasa had no problem admitting she was achingly hard already. This was surreal, an impossible dream of an encounter. Mikasa's hands wandered hungrily up Annie's chest, along the lines of her lats, over the heavy breasts restrained by thick black fabric. The arms around her shoulders disappeared, and before she knew it Annie was squirming out of her bra and tossing it to the side. 

Mikasa couldn't stop the little gasp that escaped her. She pushed aside her utter disbelief at this moment, at this entire scenario. She had always been a woman of action, a woman who did not let things pass her by. She took Annie's breasts in two big handfuls, sinking in her fingers and grinding with her palms. The tiny sound that came from those pouty lips did not escape Mikasa's notice, and she nibbled insistently at them just as her own lips were teased and sucked until they were kiss-swollen. The locker room suddenly seemed much too hot. 

Just as suddenly as it had began, Annie grabbed Mikasa's biceps and swung her legs down. The instant her toes were on the floor, she used her startling strength to flip their positions. Mikasa let her, her head making the locker rattle as it knocked into it; nowhere near hard enough for her to care. Annie's body was pressed insistently up against her, breasts squashed between them, her dark eyes flashing with what Mikasa could only describe as lust.

Their mouths collided again. Mikasa found her hands fumbling with Annie's braids, pulling out the elastics and trying to get them undone with her fingers. She earned a snarl when she pulled too hard, but Annie did not stop her. The other girl's hands were too busy with the band of Mikasa's little black track shorts. Despite knowing that Annie knew what she had down there, instinctive horror rose in Mikasa when she pulled them down. 

Still wearing her knee pads, Annie dropped to her knees with what appeared to be not a second thought. Color slowly rose in Mikasa's cheeks, and she found herself clenching her scarf with both hands and pulling it up over her nose as Annie's hand wrapped around her dick with the same nonchalance with which the girl did everything. Mikasa whimpered out a tiny, "Oh!" And that was all she could get out before Annie opened those full lips and wrapped them around Mikasa's dick. 

It was difficult to say whether she'd done it before or not, but Mikasa certainly didn't have much experience on the receiving end and had absolutely nothing to complain about. She eventually gave up on the scarf with one hand to hold onto Annie's now-disastrous hair, looking down with what she refused to admit might be shyness into those huge eyes surrounded by too much eyeliner, now slightly smudged. When she came, she was glad Annie seemed to have no problem with swallowing. As hot as the idea of her cum painting Annie's tits or across her face was, as she came down from her high Mikasa knew that she couldn't have actually taken the embarrassment of that aftermath. 

Later, whispered a sultry little voice in the back of her mind. 

Annie sat back on her hands, shaking her tangled hair out of her face. It was then, staring down at her in shock, that Mikasa realized they still hadn't spoken a word to each other. Now that she had a second to think, only one thing could occur to her. 

"What's your boyfriend going to think?" 

In the middle of pulling up her hair - or at least some of it, as she'd let quite a large piece in her face - Annie stopped and furrowed her brows up at Mikasa. "My what?"

Mikasa had also just realized her dick was still hanging out, and shimmied her panties and track shorts back up her thighs. "The guy with the bike. He picks you up all the time?" Confused, Mikasa wondered for a moment if she'd been mistaken and that was a girl after all. She'd never seen them without a helmet. No, he was way too tall, and wouldn't be a transgirl either, not with the very masculine bike jacket and not a single feminine touch anywhere besides. 

Annie broke into laughter. Not the sardonic smirk or the little snickers that Mikasa had witnessed before, but actual hysterical laughter that made her shoulders shake. 

"God. Fuck, no. That's my roommate, Bertholdt. I live with him and _his_ shithead boyfriend, I've known them forever. They just don't like me walking home at night." She kept laughing, pushing herself slowly to her feet. 

Mikasa felt a little stupid, and scrambled to retrieve Annie's bra; despite how unconcerned the other girl seemed about being half naked. "I want to go down on you too," Mikasa blurted, going pink again. She was a headstrong girl, but she'd never been amazing at sensible communication. 

It was Annie's turn to color a little, though it was clear she was pretending she wasn't. "I'd say go for it, but Bertholdt's probably worrying by now. He knows I've been planning on doing this for a while, so he'll forgive me." Annie shrugged, jostling her chest. That seemed to remind her that she hadn't actually put her bra on yet, and she started struggling into it. 

Wait, she'd wanted to do this for a while? Mikasa resisted the urge to pull the scarf over her entire head. 

Annie was pulling off her knee pads, leaning with the other hand to grab her jeans. "He'll actually convince himself I'm dead because I always come out right away. Fuck, have you seen my shirt?"

"Here, wear mine..." Mikasa said numbly, tossing Annie the clean tshirt she'd brought to wear home. A warm feeling coiled in her stomach as she watched the girl pull it on. 

"Thanks," Annie grunted, shoving her feet in her slip ons. "Shoot me a text. I wanna come over to your place some time." 

"You do?" Mikasa couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice, despite what'd just happened. 

"Unless you wanna hang out with the guys. Bertholdt will paint your toenails, I guess. He did mine." She threw her skate bag over her shoulder, then came over to Mikasa with her usual certainty and confidence in her movements. She grabbed the dark-haired girl around the neck, pulling her down close enough to give her an awkward, firm kiss. Still in shock, Mikasa watched her walk quickly to the door, not sure if she should run after her, grab her and kiss her better. 

"Mikasa?" Annie stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn back around. 

"Yeah?"

"You did pretty good today."

**Author's Note:**

> aka a tribute to wow damn annie is hot as fuck


End file.
